


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by Janimoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in response to a fic on tumblr.</p>
<p>'Just keep your eyes on me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr casandsip and everythingelsegoesherethen wrote some REALLY angsty and yet amazing Sabriel fic, to be found here: http://everythingelsegoesherethen.co.vu/post/133258297370/everythingelsegoesherethen-casandsip
> 
> I was inspired by the dancing.

Gabriel jumped Sam the moment he came out of the bathroom, dancing around him singing along, to some pop song Sam could vaguely hear coming from the headphones.

Sam grinned, grabbed Gabriel’s hands and started dancing with him, twirling Gabriel after a moment, before grabbing his hips and just dancing to Gabriel’s off key singing. _“Shut up and dance with meeee”_

Sam placed a kiss on top of Gabriel’s head “I love you”, Sam whispered. Gabriel just continued singing to his song, and bouncing along.

——-

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and led him to their bedroom, softly humming some song Sam didn't know, before turning around and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, slowly swaying to the song he was humming.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s back and moved along with Gabriel, turning in slow circles around the bedroom, nuzzling his nose in Gabriel’s apple scented hair. Sam took Gabriel’s arm from around him and slowly twirled him, grinning softly at Gabriel’s blissful look. He turned Gabriel one more time before plastering himself to Gabriel’s back and just swaying their hips together, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel never felt this peaceful, just him and Sam. He took Sam’s hand, placed a kiss on the palm before wrapping it back around himself, folding his own hands around Sam’s.

Sam nuzzled the crook of Gabriel’s neck, softly kissing it before resting his cheek on top of Gabriel’s, still swaying despite Gabriel having stopped humming. “I love you,” Sam mouthed, knowing Gabriel couldn't see him.

——–

Sam was grabbed the moment he walked in, “Dance with me, Sammich.” Sam sputtered for a moment before giving in and moving into Gabriel’s arms, laughing as he did. The moment he was in place, Gabriel swept him away in a waltz.

Gabriel smiled even more at the happiness on Sam’s face, adoration sparkling in his eyes. He hummed the tune softly as Gabriel led Sam around room slowly, neatly avoiding all the furniture.

Sam just stared at Gabriel’s eyes, crinkling with happiness and laughter, smiling wider in response.

After a few turns around the room, when they’d stopped in their, place, just slowly turning in place, Sam looked at Gabriel, at how happy and in place he looked. He just leaned down and softly kissed Gabriel “I love you.”

Gabriel smiled so wide it did things to Sam’s heart. His own happiness and love swelling it felt like he would burst.

“I love you too, Samshine.”


End file.
